callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pegasus Bridge-Day
Pegasus Bridge-Day is the tenth Call of Duty level. The player continues the fight for Pegasus Bridge over the Caen Canal. The map is an exact remake of the previous level's, but during the day. Walkthrough The following sections are a walkthrough. Near The Bunker On the east side of the canal there is an AA artillery gun. The player must use this gun against tanks, but it is quite useful for making little cover when reloading a primary weapon (if the bunker is too far away from the player's position). It is useful for killing large groups of enemies whose take cover in the trench and boxes and barrels near the river. Image:pdsup1.png|In the bunker. Image:pdsup2.png|In the mud pit behind the bunker. Image:pdsup3.png|In the bunker. Image:pdsup4.png|In front of the bunker. On the Other Side of the Bridge This stash is near where the sandbag formation is. The stash contains several MP-44s, Kar98s and health kits. The player will need these to survive. Remember to use the medikits only when the player needs them, as enemies tend to not drop extra medium medikits in this mission. Image:pdsup5.png|Shot one Image:pdsup6.png|Shot two Image:pdsup7.png|Shot three Getting Started The player will spawn in front of the bunker. After a brief speech, mortars will start shelling the area. The player can either hide in the bunker or under the covered part of the bridge with the rest of the plyaer's allies. After the attack stops, the player's team will move across the bridge to fight off troops that have arrived. Defending the West Bank Defending the West Bank isn't as hard as it may seem. There are four spawn points; West, Northwest, Northeast and East. Take out the rifle that the player has (bolt-action or assault), get near the supply stash, crouch, aim at the Northwest spawner, and open fire. If there's a lull of enemies at the Northwest corner and Evan's allies are attacking another corner, help them, but keep an eye out on the Northwest one just in case the spawner activates while the player's not looking. Later on, the West spawner will activate, so the player will have to split priority between the two. Let Evan's allies attack the eastern spawners. They can handle it. If the player sees an enemy hiding behind the fence, use grenades to flush him out. It's a lot safer than trying to get a shot of him with a gun. After a few minutes, the amount of troops spawned will be overwhelming, so Evan's allies will retreat. Price will order the player to provide covering fire from the raised guardhouse on the other side of the bridge. Go there and man the MG42 near the window. Try to focus on the west spawners, as the enemy formations there tend to be pretty tight, making it easy to wipe out the troops. There are two large medikits in it in case the player needs some health. Image:pdspawn1.png|Northwest spawner Image:pdspawn2and3.png|Northeast spawner (front) and East spawner (side). Image:pdspawn4.png|West spawner Image:pdcover.png|Providing covering fire with the MG42. Image:pdmghealth.png|The large medikits in the MG42 room. Surviving After a minute or so, a five minute timer will appear on upper right-hand corner. This is the player's cue to leave the MG42 and get near the bunker to survive a five-minute onslaught. Surviving the onslaught can be difficult because the player will need to destroy several tanks in order to make the battle manageable. While that doesn't sound too bad on its own, there's a legion of troops spawning in from everywhere, zeroing on the player's position. Some are armed with MP44s, making the battle even more dangerous. The tanks tend to respawn often, making it difficult to spend at extended period of time shooting troops. When the player isn't blowing up tanks, snipe in the bunker or use the MG42 in it. It's far away from the enemies and it's a small area to hit. If the player is using the MG42, make sure to check the left side once in a while. Troops tend to spawn at the field to the left of the bunker (from where the player is) later in the battle. Don't try to use the Flak gun. The player might be able to destroy a tank or two with it, but one of them will wisen up and blow up the Flak gun. Therefore, it's probably a better idea to rely on Panzerfausts the entire time. However, if one is fast enough to react to every tank that would appear, one would be able to get through the entire 5 minutes just by being on it. If the player doesn't have an automatic weapon, use the pistol as a personal defense weapon. It has enough power to take out an immediate threat. If the player needs health, use the medikits in the bunker first, then use the ones just outside the bunker. If the player still needs more, use the one(s) that are still in the MG42 room. When the timer gets to one minute, heroic music will begin to play, signifying that it's almost over. Tanks will come out faster during this period, often to the point where another tank will appear before the player can get a shot at one. Troops will also begin to pour out faster, even overwhelming users of automatic guns. Image:pdtank1.png|Tank spawn 1 Image:pdtank2.png|Tank spawn 2 Image:pdtank3.png|Tank spawn 3 (on the other side of the river) Image:pdtank1.png|Tank spawn 4 Cleaning Up Once the reinforcements arrive, all the player has to do is take out the remaining troops, now that the respawn points have shut down. When the survivors are out, regroup with Price in front of the bunker and the player will finish the level Image:pdexit.png|Exit Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEjXcK0WkJ8&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=11 Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Singleplayer